Sueño de una noche de Verano
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: La visión de Haydée esa noche durante la opera. Los ojos de una extrajera que se fijan en ese momento tan significante y momerable... junto al Conde de MonteCristo. [CondeHaydée]


**Notas de la Autora:**

Oha, oha Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune trayéndoles un pequeño fanfic, o más bien un One-Shot sobre Gankutsuou, un anime que me fascinó no sólo por la animación, la música y la historia, sino también porque el Gankutsuou hablaba en francés, y amé al hermoso, dolido y atrayente Conde de Monte-Cristo. Pero lo que me conquistó fue la relación (o mas bien el amor…) de Haydée al Conde y lo que éste podría llegar a sentir por ella, me pareció muy romántico y no pude evitar imaginarme ciertos hechos que me dejaban en la penumbra de la duda sobre estos dos personajes.

Así que, Madame, Messieur, Bon soir… et J'espère que vous allez amuser ce fanfic tellement humble que mon nouveau amie présenté. Et voilà…

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes de Gankutsuou no me pertenecen a mí sino a GONZO y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

-- Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

**Sueño de una noche de Verano**

Nuevamente levanto mis párpados, mirando penetrantemente mi imagen sobre el inmaculado y desbordante espejo que yace frente a mí. El blanco traje resplandece como una envolvente aura lunar que se apodera de mi albina piel, matices plateados que surgen con el movimiento casi sobrenatural de la estola que se adorna sobre mis hombros desnudos y colores fantasmales de cromática esencia combinada perfectamente con las gemas de brillantes tonalidades coloreadas. Mis ojos tan negros y oscuros como mi propio interior vacío, tan sólo parpadean lentamente por el autorretrato figurado.

Salgo de la habitación y con pasos suaves y hasta melódicos, bajo la larga escalera dorada que conduce a la barcaza donde me esperan Batistan y Ali. A mi alrededor un paisaje celestial de lóbregos significados se mecen al compás de un viento falsamente tibio y sereno que se desprende intimidante ante los rayos solares que emergen del enorme y poderoso ojo que gobierna su cielo estelar.

Batistan se inclina ante mí, haciéndome despertar de mi letargo y simplemente avanzo de la misma manera, melancólica y taciturna manera de caminar, me detengo en el bote y es entonces cuando nos dirigimos al fin de este sueño encantador, la orilla espera por nosotros.

Al posar la punta de mis pies en el real suelo pedregoso y gris, una pesadez me inunda deteniéndome por un instante y un extraño sentimiento se aborda en lo que queda de mi corazón desfallecido.

Un mal presentimiento se anuda en mi pecho, dejando que el aire corroe mis pulmones.

Bertuccio emerge de la contigua habitación, mientras Batistan me sonríe de forma familiar y fresca, animándome a seguir. A mi costado, Ali prosigue igualmente como yo y entramos al elevador encantadoramente decorado en elegantes y exóticas piezas que revelan la verdadera naturaleza del Conde. Bajo ligeramente mi cabeza por la inoportuna intromisión de su imagen, apenada y enmarañada en un pasado triste, fatídico y muy lejano.

"Lo seguiré, aún cuando eso nos lleve a nuestra propia destrucción."

Me repito constantemente, la frase hace eco en mi mente de forma constante y entonada. Mis fuerzas se recobran y mi voluntad crece a mi propia decisión, mi propia venganza.

Al fin, el elevador se detiene y en un instante la puerta se abre. Es entonces cuando lo veo a mis ojos amargos y doloridos. Su larga capa le envuelve protegiendo cada sombra que sobresale de su cuerpo herido y cambiante, su alto sombrero tan sólo refina la figura altiva e imponente que ya posee por sí mismo, su cabello ligeramente rizado se extiende como una cortina de oscuros destellos atrayentes, su sonrisa afilada e insolente de recónditos anhelos se suaviza gradualmente y sus ojos, sus ojos duales, sagaces y pretendientes se agudizan fijamente a mi ser, estremeciéndome en un instante.

Se acerca lentamente y se inclina caballerosamente, en un instante me envuelve en un exquisito manto de seda purpúrea. Bajo mi cabeza por segunda ocasión y el Conde me ofrece su mano enguantada con pulida cortesía que acepto de la misma manera posible.

Ingresamos al coche en mutuo silencio, cada uno permaneciendo superficialmente en extremos alejados. El mal presentimiento comienza a abordarme reiteradamente, siento una representación sombría que me ha de lacerar familiarmente y sin darme cuenta de mis propias acciones, aprieto rígidamente el suave manto que me protege inútilmente, dentro de mí aún subsiste el firme el dolor del recuerdo.

- Haydée…

Ahora yo no puedo hacer otra cosa sino mirarlo con mayor detenimiento y atención a su voz profunda y austera que me llama.

- ¿Si, Conde?

Contesto etéreamente, al instante, me dirige sus brillantes pupilas de denso color duplo a mis propios ojos nocturnos que se ocultan bajo el largo mechón de mi matizado cabello náutico.

- Sé fuerte Haydée, yo aún te necesito.

El carruaje se detiene y el Conde sale sin necesidad de escuchar mi respuesta, la luz penetra mi hermética posición que se obliga a salir, mis acostumbrados movimientos retraídos continúan su estabilidad serena al tomar la mano ofrecida del Conde y los murmullos, susurros y siseos se galopan sobre el ambiente nocturno al cual me entrego calladamente.

Tras unos momentos de discreto camino, mis manos se depositan sobre el vacío aire que se acumula a mi entorno y por consecuencia, suelto el manto que lentamente se desliza por mi incolora piel. Puedo ver los numerosos rostros que gesticulan asombro, fascinación y admiración. El cristalino vestido se remueve al compás de mi cuerpo deambular, mi andar sigue lento y elegante a cada paso ejecutado y mi estola plateada y traslúcida me sumerge en un espectáculo ilusorio e inexistente junto a un rostro de superficie apacible de belleza desconocida en la galaxia.

Puedo apreciar las miradas abstraídas y arraigadas a mi propio encanto inusual, los balbuceos palmean mi espalda con secretismo éxtasis. Y sueño insignificantemente la atención de una sola persona en todo ese infinito lugar que se haya sobre mí, sólo en mí y nadie más, el hombre que he amado desde mi apartada niñez: el Conde de Monte-Cristo. Sueño con ello engañándome por sólo unos cuantos instantes y sonrío inocentemente dulce a mi propia y banal fantasía de falsa esperanza.

Avanzamos hasta llegar al magnifico palco comprado por el Conde, puedo notar la prenda escarlata que esconde su belleza dorada y bruñida de magnanimidad ser despojada para el deleite de los ojos indagadores y curiosos de los espectadores yacientes en el salón. El Conde avanza a su entrada sublimemente, al tiempo que lo acompaño de forma sutil admirando el distante paisaje opulento de la aristocracia. Mi mirada usualmente sobria, abandonada y distante se torna serena y gentil al compartir ese precioso momento junto al Conde, jurándome que se convertiría en un recuerdo apreciado en mi memoria. El calor se extiende en mi pecho de una cualidad indiscutiblemente extraña a mi propio entorno coexistido y giro ligeramente mi rostro para admirar al Conde.

Es entonces, cuando la ilusión se rompe fragmentándose dolorosamente, es entonces, cuando el calor se desmenuza precipitadamente de mi cuerpo pequeño y es entonces, cuando mis ojos retornan a una sombría reclusión de penalidad y… desamor.

Sin importar el anhelo de la perversa venganza tallar profundamente su corazón, puedo percibir desnudamente la boca semiabierta; la cual siempre luce de orgullosa ironía e impavidez, que decae en la sorpresa que aguarda la nostalgia de lo sobrevenido y la mirada doliente del Conde que se deforma vaporosamente dirigida a aquella mujer que alguna vez amó… y ama.

Pronto no soy capaz de seguir observando un segundo más, mi vista intenta borrar el perfil amado y melancólico amenizándose en la lejanía que permanece estática junto a la mujer y finalmente, lo veo con claror, como si se tratara de un temible fantasma renaciente que aguarda ansioso su salida en un sueño amargo y cruel.

Mis ojos se abren abruptamente por la sorpresa de la consternación no predispuesta, mi boca balbucea sin que de mi garganta sea capaz de declamar palabra alguna y mis recuerdos chocan en mi mente con toda la violencia impuesta de la realidad sucedida en mi rota infancia. De un momento a otro, mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar por instinto de la calamidad, mis hombros tiritan vigorosamente ante el desvanecimiento del oxigeno que dificultosamente podía llegar a aspirar, mis párpados compadecen en un escozor e ignición de las lágrimas incandescentes, ardientes y pesadas que no pueden ser derramas por mis pétreos ojos ya vacíos, mis piernas me impulsan a sostener el reciente peso abrumador de mi cuerpo al insistir seguir mirando aquel espectro de mi lejano ayer, mi mano se levanta quebradamente por inercia del firme dolor engendrado en una representación fielmente acusadora y delatora.

Y él tan sólo me mira con todo impúdico desconcierto causando indignación, odio y rencor aprisionar abrumadoramente mi corazón, hasta estrujarlo gradualmente.

- Ese hombre. Ese hombre…

Fue en ese instante, cuando mi corazón dejó de latir.

Siento mi cuerpo derrumbarse desfallecido y difunto, el vacío se abre satisfactoriamente ante mí como una madre recibiendo a su hijo recién nacido al mundo y mi figura flota abatidamente al espectáculo que se forma suscitadamente en tragedia compareciente: una blanca ave abriendo sus hermosas alas desvanecientes lista para sucumbir, agonizar y morir en pleno vuelo nocturno.

Una frialdad inunda mi entorno, apoderándose sólidamente de mi cintura y el vacío desaparece a mis extinguidos sentidos. La oscuridad, la cual acompaña persistentemente a la frialdad me envuelve protectoramente en un delicado murmullo apagado de estoicos e insensibles reclamos, la mirada taciturna púrpura abre sus ojos fantasmales acompañados de una punzada dolorosa que penetra mi corazón y de nuevo, éste comienza a latir pausadamente.

Lentamente mis párpados se abren, siendo cegados momentáneamente por el tenue resplandor prendado de las velas iluminar el interior del carruaje, mi cuerpo permanece recostado en el asiento que siempre me ha correspondido sin ser capaz de mover un sólo músculo.

- Así que has visto… a ese hombre.

Escucho la voz del Conde con ligero tono mordaz y cruel, levanto mi rostro para enfrentar su reclamo a mi actuación ocurrida con repentina sucesión, sonriéndome tiranamente deleitado por lo ocurrido, su tez azulina se ajusta a la oscuridad que la noche precede y su pálida sonrisa de punzados colmillos no disminuye en absoluto.

No soy capaz de siquiera moverme, mi corazón bombea la sangre que anteriormente se me había impedido circular permitiendo recobrar fuerzas. Atiendo solícitamente el eco atronador y resonante de los caballos galopar sobre la empedrada calle, hasta que por fin la velocidad comienza a disminuir anunciando nuestra llegada a la residencia que existe bajo los Campos Elíseos. Bertuccio abre la elegante puerta obscurecida del coche, pero el Conde no se mueve de su asiento por lo que concluyo su deseo de mi futura y pronta salida.

Entonces, resueltamente intento levantarme y mi cuerpo repercute mis acciones al abatirme lastimeramente en contra de mi voluntad sin atreverme a dirigir mi sombría mirada al Conde que sé, advierte y vigila cada acción móvil. Mis manos níveas y pequeñas tiemblan menudamente por el falso apoyo que le proporcionan a mi cuerpo rendido.

La antigua frialdad tan familiar me envuelve nuevamente con resguardo y consideración apagada a mis propias esperanzas en un torcido abrazo. No me atrevo a levantar mi cabeza abrumada, dejando arrastrar la sensibilidad de mi piel al enajenamiento que aquella oscuridad me ofrece sin condición ceñida a la reprobación. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda desnuda al ser recorrida por la poderosa y varonil mano del Conde que me abraza sosteniendo mi cuerpo infringido y marchito. Aún con el blanquecino guante salvaguardando la destilada piel deslucida y grabada, la frialdad que irradia es claramente transmitida a mi piel nacarada preservando cada estremecimiento en una realidad existente.

Cierro mis ojos disfrutando el sutil y etéreo toque gélido que llena mi cuerpo, mis labios se abren tímidamente por el calor abatirse en mis mejillas y mis manos se abrazan y envuelven a mi propio pecho que sube y baja constantemente en un precipitado círculo inaudito.

- Haydée

Su voz murmurante y áspera pronuncia mi nombre en un compás terriblemente apaciguado y su rostro se muestra reservado, moderado a cualquier forma de interpretación.

- Perdonadme, Conde. Le he causado a vos… una terrible vergüenza esta noche.

Me disculpo con total sumisión, pero mis intentos son ahogados al silencio retumbante de su mutismo dominante e irrompible, lo que me obliga a imitar su estado estancado. Sin ser plenamente consiente, revelo que al fin hemos penetrado a mi habitación depositándome suavemente en el cómodo asiento donde acostumbro tocar mi preciada arpa.

- ¿Conde…?

Esta vez soy yo quien le llama suplicante y compadeciente a un arrepentimiento abierto y sincero. Pero en su lugar, el Conde retira el alto sombrero de su fuliginosa cabellera ondulada, se inclina elegantemente posando a mi figura aturdida, abundante de dudas replegándose en mi rostro y por consiguiente, sostiene finamente el extremo de mi empalidecida mano como fragmento de un cortejo permitido entre ambos.

- ¿Haydée, aún recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

Repentinamente mi menuda boca se deseca gradualmente y el nuevo recuerdo aflora tiernamente en mi interior.

- Por supuesto, es algo que jamás podría olvidar. Vos me salvó… de aquella terrible y deprimente vida.

Y justo como había sucedido en esa lejana época, el Conde besa delicadamente la punta de mis delineados dedos y un estremecimiento se interna en mi pecho provocando colorear mis pómulos con una notoriedad premeditada.

Aún cuando la caricia ha cesado, sigue sosteniendo mi mano, los labios que identifico carnosos permaneciendo estáticos cerca de mi piel y el aliento caliente golpea con cada respiración lánguida, sus ojos se fijan en mi expresión embelesada que tardíamente logro romper y su mensaje silencioso es rápidamente interpretada por mi intocable memoria.

"Sé fuerte Haydée, aún te necesito."

Mi cabeza se inclina enternecedoramente encontrando refugio en la amplia y brillante frente del Conde que me cobija abiertamente. Mi mano es estrechada amablemente mientras las nutridas evocaciones se acumulan en mi memoria provocando una punzada de dolor destilar mi cerebro, partiendo y rasgando mi ser en mil pedazos, mi pasado vuelve a atormentarme como una repetida pesadilla de la cual se es imposible despertar, incitando ligeras convulsiones anónimas de sufrimiento, tristeza y desolación.

Perduramos estáticos en la misma postura atrancada, sin que ninguno rasgue el momento compartido tan endeble y a la vez substancial para nuestras pobres almas desfiguradas de dolor.

- Aún puedo recordar las palabras que dijo aquel joven Vizconde de Morcef: "La primera vez que os vi pensé que el Conde y tú estabais enamorados." Al escucharlo, no pude evitar sentirme feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo… justo como ahora.

Expongo ligeramente cohibida por el significado de las palabras que he pronunciado, sabiendo de antemano que la sagaz percepción del Conde ha esclarecido el fidedigno contenido que mis sentimientos implican en esta intuitiva y deplorable confidencia estrecha.

- Si acaso vos Conde, algún día el escozor de la propia venganza sea tan pesado para sostenéis por vos mismo… yo misma iré donde vos encontréis. Entonces, tomad mi mano que yo misma la protegeré por vos; colocáis vuestra cabeza en mi frente y yo la sostendré en vuestro lugar; habladme que yo responderé sin trepidar y abridme vuestro verdadero corazón… y yo… yo…

Me ahogo perdidamente en saladas lágrimas que se lanzan y viajan por la faz inmutable del Conde, sin ser competente de articular un sólo vocablo más.

- Lo haré.

Posteriormente, la frialdad que se agravia sobre mi cercanía me ingiere vehemente ante un letargo densamente apacible e inevitable. Mis sollozos cesan mansamente al tiempo que se fijan los lastimeros ojos ennegrecidos de penumbra en telones caídos conformados de espesas pestañas femeninas y la respiración vuelve a ser característicamente melódica y suave.

La condensada noche culmina como un encantador cuento al que no se le ha encontrado un final venturoso, dejando las esperanzas en sus oyentes viajar recónditamente como aves viajeras posar y anidar en el corazón ajeno del alma inocente. Quizás… este sea asimismo una trágica ficción de la cual nuestros destinos sean incapaces de enmendar su consignado desenlace.

Y así, el sueño de esta noche en la ciudad de París arrastra mis debilitadas percepciones, mi corazón sigue la equivalente consonancia que los latidos insinúan y mi amor resucita a mi corazón proveyéndome una propia alma antes evaporada que se instaura por el sentimiento devoto.

La valorada frialdad amada permaneciente en mi corazón se agravia sobre mi periferia, ingiriendo vehemente una invitación dulce de sereno descanso que no evito objetar o resistir.

Sólo una sombra se destila en mis pensamientos durmientes y somnolientos: el Conde de Monte-Cristo, que reposa en lo más subterráneo de mi corazón.

**Fin de Haydée**


End file.
